The present invention relates to a light-emitting device using electroluminescence (EL) and to an electronic instrument.
For example, a surface emission type EL light-emitting element using electroluminescence (EL) emits light isotropically, and the element is formed on a flat substrate. Therefore, a surface emission type EL light-emitting element is susceptible to losses from light emitted from the lateral surface of the light-emitting layer. When a surface emission type EL light-emitting element is considered in respect of a particular direction, the light intensity is weak, and it is difficult to exploit the emitted light efficiently.